Hungary
Hungary debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. = Editions = North Vision Song Contest 1 Hungary hosted the contest in , in the capital city Budapest. The first semi-final was held on April 23, the second on April 29, and the final on May 3, 2013. All 3 shows were presented by Kati Wolf. Gigi Radics won the unique edition of Magyar National Festival, with the song Over you. Hungary, host country, automatically qualified for the final and reached the highest place ever for the country : 4th, with 136 points. North Vision Song Contest 2 Lola won the unique version of SztárVision, with the song Más lettél. This was the first ever song in Hungarian in North Vision Song Contest. As Hungary came 4th in North Vision Song Contest 1, the country was part of the Big 5 and so qualified automatically for the final. Finally, the Hungarian song came 13th with 105 points. North Vision Song Contest 3 Laura Cserpes was selected internally, with the song Most kezdődik el. For the first time, Hungary had to take part in a semi-final. The country failed to qualify, ending 14th with 57 points. North Vision Song Contest 4 With the election of the new channel director of M1, a new selection took place to select the Hungarian entry : A Magyar Dal. The winner of the first edition is Mónika Hoffman, with the song Hullócsillag. She failed to qualify for the Grand Final, making the worst score ever for Hungary : 19th, with 35 points. North Vision Song Contest 5 Hungary withdrew from this edition. M1 quoted financial difficulties caused by the betting of all the money reserved for the 5th edition on the Georgian song in NVSC 4. North Vision Song Contest 6 Hungary decided to go back to the contest hosting a second time A Magyar Dal. This edition has been won by Linda Király, with the song Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy). Hungary qualified for the Grand Final and ended up 4th with 147 points, reaching the highest ammount of points ever and the highest rank, tied with the first participation. Was also broken the record of the best result in a semi-final for Hungary : 4th with 100 points. This record stood until the eight edition. North Vision Song Contest 7 The final of A Magyar Dal 03 was conclued by a tie between Laura Cserpes and András Kallay-Saunders (121 points). The Final Clash took place to determine who would represent Hungary. András Kallay-Saunders's song, Running, won with 14 votes against 11. The winning entry automaticaly qualified for the final, as Hungary was part of the Big 5 thanks to the 4th place achieved in the former edition. In the final, Running reached the 18th place, with 101 points. This is the lowest rank for a Hungarian song in the final. North Vision Song Contest 8 The two songs which had the biggest amount of points in the final of A Magyar Dal 04 were Waterfall by Joni, with 176 points, and Labirintus, by Veca Janicsák, with 118 points. Waterfall won the Final Clash with 16 votes against 11. Hungary participated in the first semi-final and managed to qualify for the Grand Final. In the final, Waterfall reached the 6th place, with 144 points. In the first semi-final, Joni managed to be first, with 112 points, which is the best score Hungary got in a semi-final. North Vision Song Contest 9 For the second time, Hungary selected internally the singer and the song that will participate in NVSC. The Hungarian representative this edition is the singer Adina. Her song, Insomnia, has been presented at the end of the show "Hungary for love". She competed in the Second Semi-Final and qualified for the Grand Final, which is the fourth time in-a-row for Hungary : a record. Another record, a sad one, was broken by Hungary : the lowest rank in final. Insomnia finished 25th and last, with 47 points. North Vision Song Contest 10 Hungary came back to the national final A Magyar Dal, with a new format in order to celebrating the 10th edition of NVSC. = Contestants = = Voting history = Hungary has given the most points to... (finals only) Hungary has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Hungary has recieved the most points from... (finals only) Hungary has recieved the most points from... (semi-finals only) Category:Countries